Memories Of You
by suyominie
Summary: Akibat pernyataan dari Jung Hoseok yang terlontar tepat sebelum ia tampil dalam kompetisi piano, Kim Taehyung lantas terkenang kisah perjalanan hidupnya bersama dengan si gadis manis bergigi kelinci. - [VKook/TaeKook/Oneshot]


**Memories of You** by **suyominie**

 **Cast:**

Kim Taehyung **x** Jeon Jungkook

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Happy reading~!**_

* * *

" _Hyung,_ tak bisakah jadwalku selepas ini dikosongkan saja?" tanya seorang pemuda yang tengah melihat refleksi lain dirinya lewat pantulan kaca. Sesekali tangan besarnya merapikan tatanan dasi kupu-kupu yang seolah mencekik bagian leher jantannya.

"Tidak bisa, Taehyung- _ah._ Selepas ini kau masih memiliki jadwal. Ah, atau kau ingin di- _blacklist_ dari daftar sahabat sekaligus saudara oleh Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Jimin- _ie_ , hm?"

Taehyung mendengus. Ia baru terkenang, jikalau manusia bernama Yoongi dan Jimin itu akan mengadakan pesta peringatan lima tahun pernikahan mereka. Yang diundang hanya lingkupan orang terdekat saja, termasuklah ia dan Jung Hoseok, orang yang menyahutinya.

"Semangatlah, besok kau mendapatkan 'cuti'mu." Ujar Hoseok dengan nada menggoda menuai senyum simpul dari pemuda Kim.

"Peserta nomor 21, Kim Taehyung- _ssi,_ harap bersiap."

Lantas si pemilik nama menjatuh pandangkan kembali ke arah cermin kemudian membenahi tatanan yang dirasa kurang rapi, padahal tidak ada cela barang setitik pun. "Bagaimana penampilanku, _Hyung?_ "

"Sejak kapan penampilanmu tidak oke?"

 _Sejak kapan penampilanmu tidak oke?_ Sekonyong-konyong bayangan kapan ia tak terlihat enak dipandang pun terlintas. Kim Taehyung menerawang kala ia terlihat begitu kacau dan tampak seperti mayat hidup.

Ya, hari _**itu**_ dan sepertinya Jung Hoseok lupa _._ Hari di mana Kim Taehyung kehilangan _seseorang_ yang mengambil paksa sebongkah hatinya, tapi tidak pernah berniat mengembalikannya lagi. Bahkan sampai detik ini.

* * *

Pada saat _itu_ , tungkai Taehyung bergerak tergesah meninggalkan sosok yang melangkah kepayahan di sebalik punggung.

" _Yaa, Taehyung-ah. Tak bisakah kau lebih pelan?"_

" _Terlalu banyak orang, mataku sesak."_ Tukasnya tanpa minat memperlambat langkah maupun sekadar menolehkan kepala.

" _Lima menit lalu kau baru usaikan tuts pianomu. Baru lima menit. Apa tidak terlalu cepat meninggalkan? Minimal berikanlah penghormatan pada mereka."_

" _Sudahlah, Hyung, kepalaku pening!"_

Dan Jung Hoseok hanya bisa menghela kasar.

Masa ketika kedua kaki itu mendarat di lobi, pemandangan rusuh mengisi penuh setiap jengkal manik lelehan cokelat Kim Taehyung. Semua orang tengah kalap, meraung dan menjerit serta memohon-mohon kepada seorang pemuda dengan tangan kanan yang mengacungkan senjata api, sementara tangan kiri mendekap leher seorang gadis yang tengah berderai memohon kemurahan hati untuk terbebaskan.

Mata Taehyung melebar, bibirnya bergerak mencetus sepenggal nama, _"K-Kim Jisoo!"_

Di lain sisi, Jung Hoseok maju mengambil alih posisi Taehyung lalu menarik sang pemuda ke belakang bak tameng pelindung.

" _Ya, dan kau tidak boleh gegabah!"_

" _Tapi dia sepupuku, Hyung!"_

" _Apa kau tak melihat orang itu memiliki senjata?"_

Kim Taehyung membisu.

Di saat semua orang, bahkan pihak keamanan hanya bisa mundur dan meringkuk ketakutan. Tanpa diduga, seorang gadis berkuncir satu berlari kemudian langsung menerjang kepada pemuda bersenjata yang juga tampak telat menyadari kehadirannya. Sang pemuda terhuyung, Kim Jisoo terlepas yang lekas menjauh.

Bak kilat, ia menahan lubang pistol dengan telapak kiri lalu tangan kanan menahan tangan yang menjadi pegangan pistol. Ia mengambil gerakan memutar di atas tangan si pemuda kemudian memelintirnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang dapat membuat gigi mengilu.

Sebelum sang pemuda benar-benar lumpuh yang lekas diamankan oleh pihak berwenang, Kim Taehyung bersumpah. Ia bersumpah mendengar suara tembakan teredam, pada saat bersamaan, netranya melihat ringisan terpeta di wajah gadis itu.

Namun, sang gadis yang menerima banyak apresiasi atas tindakan heroik itu hanya tersenyum manis, membungkuk seraya mengucap; _terima kasih, tidak masalah,_ dan _aku baik-baik saja._

Mengabaikan Kim Jisoo yang merupakan sepupu, Kim Taehyung melangkah mendekati si gadis berkuncir kala dia memungut tas berbentuk lekuk salah satu alat musik yang sempat terhempas. Masa Taehyung telah membunuh jarak, tanpa basa-basi ia menggapai lengan kiri si gadis lalu mengangkatnya tinggi.

" _E-eh, ada apa?"_ tanya si gadis terkesiap.

Alih-alih, Kim Taehyung melempar padang kepada petugas pengurus Kim Jisoo. " _Permisi. Tolong beri Nona ini perawatan_."

Di detik bersamaan, cairan kental nan anyir meleleh lepas dari kepalan tangan tersebut.

* * *

-ooOoo-

* * *

Kala _itu,_ sore yang kelewat cerah, kaki Kim Taehyung memandu raganya menuju ke sebuah pohon lumayan besar yang kebetulan berada di taman belakang kampusnya.

Walaupun bernama taman, tapi keadaannya agak sedikit ragu disebut taman. Bukan sebab pemandangannya buruk, tapi penikmatnya yang _buruk_. Maksudnya, taman ini amat jarang dikunjungi oleh para penimba ilmu di universitas depan. Tentu mereka lebih memilih nongkrong di taman kampus yang dimanjakan dengan fasilitas internet gratis ketimbang membuang tenaga dengan berjalan di bawah menyengatnya sang Surya hanya untuk mendapatkan ketenangan rohani dari meneduhkan jasmani di pohon rindang.

Taehyung tahu itu. Akan tetapi, baginya, tempat inilah yang cocok untuknya. Untuk dirinya yang selalu merasa sesak dan pusing melihat banyak orang mengitari, yang menanyakan hal tidak penting padanya, dan yang menggelayuti dirinya.

Ia butuh tempat ini untuk menjamin kehidupannya selama menimba ilmu di sini.

" _Hei, sedang apa kau?"_ ia bertanya spontan tatkala atensi menangkap sesosok gadis bertengger di atas pohon dengan seekor kucing kecil berbulu putih di dekapan. Untung saja dahan yang menjadi tempat bertumpu cukup lebar. Jika tidak, bagaimana jadinya?

" _Oh, kebetulan. Tolong kau sambut kucing ini."_ Gadis itu mengulurkan si makhluk putih lalu melemparkannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Taehyung sendiri menurut tanpa berat hati, entah kenapa. Pun Taehyung langsung melepaskan si kecil lucu itu ke rerumputan.

" _Kau juga harus tur—"_ kalimat Taehyung terputus saat kaki si gadis terpeleset dari pijakan. Dengan sigap, ia menadahkan tangan dan terjeratlah si gadis dalam gendongannya. Taehyung menempatkan netranya ke mata bulat berisi manik cokelat bening, menilik dalam dan kemudian sebelah alisnya terangkat.

" _Oh, maaf,"_ si gadis menyadari posisinya, ia bergerak tak nyaman. _"Aku memang sangat berat!"_ ia turun berpijak pada bumi seraya tertawa kikuk _._

Taehyung menggeleng singkat _, kau seringan bulu. "Apa kau selalu seperti_ _ **ini**_ _?"_

" _Seperti_ _ **apa**_ _?"_

" _Melakukan hal-hal yang heroik, atraktif sekaligus berbahaya_ ," Taehyung menjawab datar. Ia memandang si gadis dari ujung ubun sampai kaki. _Untung saja, kali ini tak ada luka_. Mata tajam miliknya beralih pada tangan kiri si gadis. _"Setelah kejadian_ _ **itu**_ _, bagaimana kabar telapakmu?"_

Si gadis bergerak paham _. "Ini?"_ ia menunjukkan yang di _maksud. "Tentu saja sudah baikan,"_

Jari Taehyung bergerak menyentuh kulit keras menyembul, tetapi si gadis lekas menarik tangannya. _"Baguslah. Dan sedang apa kau di sini?"_ Taehyung bersedekap.

" _Kau lupa? Aku sedang menyelamatkan anak kucing."_

" _Bukan. Maksudnya, kenapa kau berada di sini?"_ Taehyung masih bertanya dengan sabar.

Bibir ranum gadis itu sedikit menganga, baru maksud. _"Aku juga mahasiswa di universitas depan,"_ ia memberi penegasan dengan telunjuk menggantung mengarah belakang Taehyung.

" _Oh,"_ Kepala Taehyung mengangguk sekali _. "Omong-omong, siapa namamu?"_

" _Jeon Jungkook,"_

" _Aku K—"_

Gadis bermarga Jeon menyela, _"Kim Taehyung."_

Taehyung terkesiap, _bagaimana ia tahu?_

Si gadis menyadari raut wajah penasarannya. _"Kau mengejekku, ya? Katakan padaku, siapa yang tidak mengenalmu, sih?"_

Tiba-tiba mata tajam Taehyung menyipit _. "Hidungmu..."_

Buru-buru Jeon Jungkook menyeka dengan memanfaatkan telapak tangan, sedangkan tangan bebasnya ia kibaskan selayaknya kipas. _"Ini karena cuaca terlalu panas. Aku benci panas, hahaha."_

Dan Kim Taehyung hanya memandangi seraya mendengus pelan. Dalam hati, ia menyetujuinya.

* * *

-ooOoo-

* * *

Sabtu adalah harinya Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa Khusus. Semua yang terdaftar di salah satu unit itu haruslah hadir. Jika tidak, berarti absen. Tak terkecuali Kim Taehyung. Berkah Yang Maha Kuasa, hari ini ia diberi 'cuti' oleh sang _Hyung_ sekaligus mentornya, Jung Hoseok.

Sudah beberapa kali ia absen sebab kesibukannya dengan _benda mati itu_. Maka ia menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung di mana ruang organisasi tempatnya terdaftar berada, dan juga menyapa ringan Para Rekan.

Ketika Taehyung telah sampai di hadapan pintu, indra pendengarannya dimuati sebuah lantunan melodi. Taehyung menghentikan diri, membiarkan sang sukma terbuai akan tiap nada yang melayang. Taehyung tahu, itu _Aase's Death dari Edward Grieg_. _Tapi mengapa mereka memainkan lagu itu?_

Perlahan, tangan Taehyung membuka knop pintu putih dengan hati-hati hingga menghasilakan deritan terlemah. Kemudian, tersuguhkanlah pemandangan seorang gadis telampau khusyuk berkutat pada benda yang bertengger manis di celah bahunya seolah sedang berbincang intim pada benda tersebut. Taehyung tercenung, matanya tidak dapat lepas dari sang gadis. Bahkan saat gadis itu menghentikan permainan kala kelereng cokelat bening menangkap perwujudan dirinya.

Para Hadirin lantas terheran. Mereka mengikuti arah mata bulat tersebut berlabuh.

Dan di sekon lanjut pun Kim Taehyung tahu, ia akan jadi tempat serbuan makhluk-makhluk itu.

.

.

.

" _Tak kusangka, kau juga anggota organisasi ini?"_ Tangan Taehyung terarah pada poster bertulis _'Pecinta Musik'._

" _Ya, tapi aku jarang menghadiri setiap pertemuan,"_ Jeon Jungkook menjawab santai.

" _Aku juga,"_ Taehyung membalas sama santainya. Bibir tipisnya kembali meloloskan pertanyaan, _"Aku penasaran, kenapa kau memainkan lagu_ _ **tadi**_ _?"_

" _Hei, jangan menganaktirikan suatu musik!"_ sergahnya dengan nada tidak terima.

" _Bukan itu! Kau ini- hei, hidu—"_

Secepat angin, Jungkook bangkit dari duduk silang di sofa, melesat menuju toilet ruangan. Taehyung hanya sanggup menggeleng dibuatnya.

Tiga menit usai, Jeon Jungkook kembali seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan tisu. Ia menggerutu, _"Huh, ternyata hanya kotoran hidung. Kau ini membuatku takut saja!"_

Taehyung menyempitkan mata, tetapi ia tidak mau membahasnya lebih lanjut.

* * *

-ooOoo-

* * *

Berkali-kali sabtu memang telah berlalu, tapi tidak dengan hubungan Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook. Mereka semakin sering bertukar sapa, semakin sering bersenda gurau, semakin sering terlihat melengketkan diri.

Namun, ke-'semakin sering'-an itu membuahkan sebongkah kecemburuan bagi sekelompok gadis yang mengaku _pemuja_ _setia_ Kim Taehyung. Mereka sering men _jahili_ , bahkan mencibir Jeon Jungkook ketika ia sedang lewat sendirian. Jika Jeon Jungkook bersama Kim Taehyung, mereka hanya akan mencokolkannya di hati yang membusuk.

Tetapi apa yang terjadi hari _ini_ agaknya terlampau batas.

" _Kalian tahu, aku tadi lewat di toilet wanita dan sepertinya terjadi terjadi pertengkaran di sana."_

" _Perempuan memang mengerikan!"_

" _Mereka juga menyebut-nyebut namamu, Taehyung-ssi,"_

Taehyung memutar bola mata, ia sama sekali tidak berminat, sedangkan tiga pemuda lain itu melanjutkan perbincangan _._

" _Pasti ulah jalang-jalang_ _ **itu**_ _, ya? Hahaha, dasar!"_

" _Kali ini, siapa korbannya?"_

" _Adik tingkat kita yang paling manis,"_

 _Siapa?_ Taehyung bertanya dalam hati, sepercik rasa penasaran menguar dari dirinya.

" _Oh, Jeon Jungkook?"_

Tubuh Taehyung bereaksi spontan. Ia melenggang cepat dari kelasnya menuju toilet fakultas _. Kenapa baru memberitahu!_ Ketusnya, menyalahkan ketiga teman sekelas. Padahal dia sendiri tadi yang tak berminat.

Serapah terucap dari mulutnya, merutuki betapa lamanya perjalanan menuju toilet. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Fokus hanya satu, Jeon Jungkook. Bukan apa-apa, gerombol penyerang itu ialah orang tolol yang entah mengapa sangat memujanya. Mereka menyerang atas nama Kim Taehyung, otomatis menyangkut tentangnya. Ia tidak mau ada yang terluka atas namanya. _Tidak_.

Padahal fakta sesungguhnya ia hanya sedang berjuang keras mencari alasan yang dapat menutupi betapa ia sungguh khawatir _._

" _Arghhtt! Beraninya kau sialan!"_

" _Jangan mentang-mentang kalian senior, aku akan takut dan tunduk pada kalian! Aku akan berani, biar dengan maut sekalipun!"_

 _Itu dia!_ Taehyung lantas memasuki area milik wanita tersebut, dan pemandangan yang terpotret di dalam adalah seorang gadis memelintir rambut dari empat gadis lain. Sekelebat rasa lega membucah dalam dirinya. Tentu saja ia takkan mengaku _._

Menangkap kehadiran sang idola, keempat gadis _malang_ itu sontak mengubah air muka menjadi kesakitan, memohon, dan _menjijikkan_ bagi Taehyung.

" _Taehyung-ie, tolong aku. Aku disiksa oleh junior kita yang kurang ajar ini!"_

Kim Taehyung melempar atensi pada atensi Jeon Jungkook. _"Lepaskan."_ Keempat gadis itu tersenyum menang _. "Tanganmu akan kotor, jika terlalu lama memegang mereka."_ Dan seketika luntur.

" _Baiklah, karena kau yang meminta."_ Jungkook melepaskan keempat rambut dari orang yang berbeda kemudian ia dan Taehyung berlalu dari tempat _pembuangan_ tersebut.

" _Apa mereka sempat menamparmu?"_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Hidungmu berdarah,"_ Jungkook meraba sekat antar bibir dan hidungnya. _Benar_ , ia berdarah. Ia lekas merogoh saku seragam _. "Apa perlu aku menampar balik mereka?"_ Taehyung menawarkan diri dengan enteng.

" _Tidak usah,"_ Jungkook menyeka darah menggunakan sapu tangan _. "Kau akan menjadi banci, jika melakukannya."_

* * *

-ooOoo-

* * *

Terima kasih kepada keempat gadis tukang cari perhatian, karenanya Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook menjadi sangat _lengket_. Kala _ini_ , mereka tak segan-segan bertamu di apartemen masing-masing. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan telah bertamu di rumah orangtua mereka.

Awalnya, jika mereka ditanya _, "Apa ini kekasihmu, uri Baby Bear?"_ atau _"Apa ini pacarmu, uri Bunny?"_ oleh orangtua mereka _._ Akan dengan tegas mereka menjawab _, tidak._

Namun, _sekarang,_ jika mereka ditanya seperti _itu_ lagi, mereka mungkin hanya akan diam dan tersenyum simpul seraya meng _amin_ kan dalam hati.

Pernah _suatu kali_ , Taehyung kembali bertandang ke rumah orangtua Jungkook. Masa _itu_ , Nyonya Jeon terus memandanginya, tapi bila dipandang balik, ia segera mengalihkan. Pandangan yang menyiratkan rasa sedih, senang, bahagia, dan terima kasih bercampur aduk di netra yang senada dengan sang darah daging.

Tapi masa _itu,_ ia masih belum paham _._

" _Hei, apa kau telah lama menunggu?"_

" _Jangan harap!"_ ketus Jungkook membenarkan posisi yang tadinya menyender di dinding.

Mereka akhirnya dapat bertemu kembali setelah jarang bertatap muka akibat tenggelam dalam _kesibukan_ masing-masing.

Taehyung mengulum senyum geli. Akan tetapi, ia menyadari sesuatu. _"Kenapa wajahmu semakin lama semakin pucat? Apa kau belum makan? Atau kau kedinginan sebab lama menunggu. Ah, bahkan musim dingin pun telah berlalu."_

" _Apa rencanamu mengajakku ke gedung baru kursus musik Hoseok-oppa berganti menjadi mendengarkan ocehanmu?"_ Jungkook mencibir.

" _Huh, aku perhatian malah kau bilang mengoceh,"_ Taehyung melepaskan mantelnya, menyampirkan pada si gadis yang bergetar, tapi berubah jadi membantu memakaikan. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. _"Kalau kau kedinginan, kenapa tidak memakai setelan tebal? Dasar ceroboh," tambah Taehyung diiringi dengan rengkuhan hangat melingkar di bahu._

.

.

.

" _Wah, kemarin tingkat dua, sekarang tingkat tiga!"_ Jungkook berseru antusias melihat bangunan menjulang di depan hidungnya, sementara Taehyung menunjukkan senyum kotak kebanggaan.

Ia menelusupkan genggaman lalu menuntun sang gadis menuju tempat di mana Hoseok _menitipkan_ anak didik padanya. Padahal Taehyung juga anak didiknya! Dan lebih parah lagi, ia ditempatkan di kelas yang berisi bocah ingusan umur delapan sampai tigabelas tahun. _Dasar memang._

Selama Taehyung membimbing, Jungkook memperhatikan dengan seksama. Sesekali tersenyum lebar hingga menampakkan gigi kelinci yang mempermanis sosoknya.

Di penghujung akhir jam kursus, Taehyung bilang kalau ia akan memberi persembahan pada _Ahjumma_ di ujung sana. Jungkook menggertakkan giginya gemas, sementara bocah-bocah itu menggoda; _Cie, pacaran, ya? Cie._

Dengan lihai, jari-jari Kim Taehyung menari-nari di atas _tuts_ piano. Ia memainkan _Ballade No.1, Op.23 In G Minor_ milik _Chopin,_ sehingga membuat seluruh _anak murid_ -nya berderap kagum.

Namun, belum ada seperempat, Jeon Jungkook menghentikan permainannya, _"Stop!"_

Jungkook melenggang mendekati Taehyung. Kening si pemuda berkerut dalam. _"Kenapa?_ _ **Ini**_ _khusus untukmu, lho!"_

Mata bulat gadis Jeon bergulir. _"Jujur, ya. Jangan marah!_ _ **Ini**_ _lah yang ingin kusampaikan padamu sejak lama."_ Taehyung memasang telinga, begitupun dengan sekumpulan bocah itu. _"Aku tak mengerti bagaimana cara juri-juri setiap kompetisi_ _ **itu**_ _memilihmu sebagai sang juara. Kendati permainanmu memang tak ada tandingan, dan kau memang pantas mendapatkan rentetan julukan-julukan_ _ **itu**_ _. Namun, di telingaku rasanya permainanmu benar-benar tidak memiliki rasa. Permainanmu hampa, seakan kau hanyalah seorang robot yang terpaksa menyentuh benda kau anggap_ _ **mati**_ _itu. Coba rubahlah cara pandangmu, bilaperlu jadikan seolah_ _ **dia**_ _benar-benar hidup. Atas hal ini, apa Hoseok-oppa telah memberi tahumu?"_

 _Ya_ , berulang kali Hoseok memaparkannya, tapi Taehyung tetap tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana merubah permainannya menjadi lebih hidup, meski ia tahu, dengan permainannya sekarang pun ia akan selalu melibas habis mendali itu.

Tetapi ia sangat penasaran, ingin merasakan.

" _Geser,"_ perintah Jungkook dan Taehyung menyanggupi _. "Akan Noona ini tunjukan bagaimana permainan piano yang sebenarnya."_

Taehyung mengernyit, _apa memang bisa?_ Sekaligus meremehkan.

Jeon Jungkook langsung memulai, dan hanya beberapa _tuts_ pun Taehyung menerima kenyataan, bahwa Jungkook ternyata memang pandai. Tapi—

" _Kenapa kau memainkan lagu_ _ **itu**_ _?"_

Decakan sebal menuntut bibir si gadis Jeon. _"Sudah kubilang, jangan menganaktirikan suatu musik! Lagi pula,_ _ **ini**_ _milik Chopin juga."_

Dan sampai dentingan terakhir, Taehyung takkan membantah, bahwasanya permaian Jeon Jungkook memang selalu membuatnya tidak pernah kehabisan rasa mendamba.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 05.00 sore, dua makhluk berbeda jenis kelamin terlihat keluar dari bangunan berlantai tiga.

" _Aku tidak tahu kau pandai bermain piano,"_

Jungkook mengangkat dagunya tinggi. _"Akan kubeberkan keahlianku. Aku juga pandai bermain gitar, harpa, dan harmonika."_

" _Oh,"_ Taehyung tersenyum miring. _"Jadi, itu sebabnya bibir ini terlihat lebih membengkak? Selalu dikecap harmonika?"_

" _Benarkah?"_ tololnya Jungkook, ia percaya lalu memaksakan matanya bergulir ke bawah seraya memoyongkan bibir.

 _Cup._

Jungkook terkesiap dengan kejadian super mendadak. Ia tersipu hebat. Dan si tersangka justru menarik miring sudut bibir yang memiliki tahi lalat pucat itu. Kim Taehyung puas.

" _Hei, kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, ya?"_ serga Jungkook tak terima, padahal sejujurnya ia senang bukan main. Sangat tidak sinkron.

" _Kau tahu, banyak gadis dari penjuru dunia ini memiliki harapan yang tinggi untuk menyentuhku, bahkan ujung bajuku sajalah. Dan kau, yang mendapat bibirku dan bahkan diriku, justru menolaknya. Oh, kurasa kau harus mencuci muka,"_ Taehyung menggenggam tangan dingin Jungkook. Ia berbalik. _"Lain kali, aku ingin mendapat lebih. Minimal satu lumatanlah,"_

" _Dasar mesum!"_

" _Haha, mari kita pu—"_

 _Brukkk._

Lutut Jeon Jungkook melemas mengakibatkan tersimpuhnya ia di atas semen yang dingin. Napasnya tersengal. Wajah manisnya bertambah pucat, lebih pucat sebelum mereka ke tempat ini.

Kim Taehyung kalap, ia ikut bersimpuh. Mimik muka khawatirnya bukan kepalang. _"Hei, kau tak apa? Ayo kita ke rumah sakit!"_

" _Tidak,"_ Jungkook menggeleng lemah _. "Kurasa aku terlalu lelah. Semalaman aku_ _ **mengasah**_ _biola-ku. Jadi, antar aku ke rumah orangtuaku saja, ya?"_

" _Tapi—"_

" _Kumohon."_

Tenggorokan Taehyung bergerak kasar. Mau tidak mau ia menurut. Ia menempatkan sebelah tangan ke celah lutut belakang, sedangkan satunya lagi melingkar defensif punggung sang gadis. Dan Jungkook sendiri mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher si pemuda dengan kepala ditelusuk ke ceruk leher Taehyung _._

Bagi Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook begitu dingin hari _itu._

* * *

-ooOoo-

* * *

Semejak ambruknya Jungkook, Taehyung tidak bisa tidak tenang untuk itu. Ia ingin sekali seharian menempel pada si gadis kalau saja jadwal kompetisi di benua sebelah tidak menghantuinya. Sama seperti saat setelah keberangkatannya, ia menukar rindu hanya lewat suara.

" _Bagaimana kabarmu? Sehat, 'kan? Kuharap iya. Ugh, padahal aku ingin sekali melihat cemberutmu,"_

" _ **Kata Dokter, anemiaku kambuh. Jadi, kau jangan khawatir, oke? Aku sehat sekali! Apa sebegitunya kau merindukanku, hm?**_ _"_ seru suara riang di seberang sana, tetapi terdengar parau di telinga Taehyung.

Jujur, pemuda Kim masih khawatir. Sangat khawatir. Namun, ia tidak ingin membuat keriangan gadis-nya meluntur –setidaknya. _"Jangan lupa makan dan lupakan diet! Dan ya, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak merindukanmu."_

" _ **Apa kau menghinaku gendut sekarang?!**_ _ **Gendut ialah kata-kata terkutuk bagi Para Gadis, tahu! Berarti kau orang bodoh karena tidak menjawabnya dengan benar, haha,**_ _"_

" _Tidak, bukan begitu, sayang."_ Taehyung terkekeh lepas, _seperti waktu itu, kau bahkan masih seberat bulu. "Hei, jangan salah. Jika aku berkata kalau hanya orang bodoh yang tidak merindukanmu, berarti aku orang paling jenius sedunia. Kenapa? Karena aku terlampau merindukanmu!"_ sambung Taehyung berbangga diri.

" _ **Hoo, ap—**_ _"_ Suara terpontong sepihak, ada suara lain di sana. _Ah, pasti ibu_ , pikir Taehyung _. "_ _ **Sebentar, ya...**_ _"_ Taehyung dengan setia menunggu sampai suara si gadis kembali, pun ia tahu sambungan antarnegara itu mahalnya selangit _. "_ _ **Ah, lagi-lagi orang itu mengacau!**_ _ **Maaf, ya. Tapi aku harus pergi dulu. Jangan lupa, makanlah yang teratur. Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Fokuslah ke latihanmu, tapi jangan sampai lupa waktu. Janga—**_ _"_

" _Iya, iya,"_ Taehyung memutus _. "Cepat pergi sana. Tidak baik membuat orang menunggu,"_

" _ **Iya. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Dah!**_ _"_

Kata si gadis _begitu,_ tapi kenyataanya sudah hampir setengah bulan berkelana di negeri orang, ia tidak pernah lagi mendengar suara yang nyita seluruh konsentrasinya. Sudah beratus-ratus kali ia menelepon dan mengirimkan pesan, sudah beratus-ratus kali pula ia menerima pengabaian dari si gadis.

Bahkan pemuda Kim ini telah menghubungi keluarga si gadis, menghubungi sahabatnya, menghubungi _kaki tangan_ nya. Namun, tetap tak ada kejelasan dari kabar sosok yang ia rindukan setengah hidupnya.

Dan yang sanggup ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu.

* * *

-ooOoo-

* * *

Akhirnya semua penantian terbalas. Tepat sehari sebelum kepulangannya ke tanah kelahiran, ia mendapat sebuah telepon yang mampu membuat rasa negatif pada dirinya menguap tanpa sisa.

" _ **Apa kau marah padaku?**_ _"_

" _Tentu saja! Apa kau berniat membunuhku dengan semua rasa tertahan ini, hah?"_

" _ **Benarkah? apa kau itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?**_ _"_

" _YAA!"_ sekarang Kim Taehyung benar-benar sebal.

" _ **Ahaha, maaf, maaf. Aku sibuk menyiapakan sesuatu,**_ _"_

Taehyung berdesis sarkastis _, "Agaknya memang sibuk. Lebih sibuk dariku, ya."_

" _ **Kau baru menyadari aku orang sibuk, ya? Haha, mian~**_ _"_

Alih-alih melanjutkan kedongkolan, Taehyung justru ikut tertawa seiring seirama dengan si gadis.

" _ **Ah, kapan kau kembali ke Korea?**_ _"_

" _Sudah sangat merindukanku, ya?"_ sengaja si pemuda menggoda.

" _ **Hei, siapa yang mengamuk tidak ditelepon balik, hah? Siapa?**_ _"_

Namun, ia kalah telak.

" _Besok. Ada apa? Tenang, usai pendaratan aku langsung ke rumahmu. Bilaperlu kusuruh si Pilot untuk mendarat di halaman rumahmu,"_

" _ **Apa kau berniat menjadikan keluargaku gelandangan? Tidak, bukan di rumah, tapi di Rumah Sakit Jaehwan.**_ _"_

Seketika hatinya tercubit, pikiran anehnya kembali bergentayang. _"Apa kau sakit? Suaramu juga tambah parau. Ah, kau pasti tidak menuruti kata-kata Dokter. Iya, 'kan?"_

" _ **Tolong santai dulu, hei. Aku sedang menangani acara amal untuk penderita penyakit kanker di rumah sakit itu. Jadi, aku minta tolong padamu, bisakah kau menjadi tamu dan menyumbangkan bakatmu di sana? Siapa tahu ada yang termotivasi untuk menuju kesembuhan. Soal parau, aku hanya pilek. Ingusku bahkan tidak terbendung lagi, huh, menyebalkan!"**_

" _Dasar jorok,"_ itulah yang tercetus lebih dulu, padahal ia tengah memanjatkan syukur pada Sang Kuasa. _"Oke, aku terima. Tapi usainya aku akan menempel denganmu setiap hari. Bagaimana?"_

" _ **Ba-baiklah!**_ _"_

* * *

-ooOoo-

* * *

Kim Taehyung menepati janji. Tatkala menginjakkan kaki kembali, ia lekas melesat ke tempat di mana ia akan menghamburi si gadis dalam pelukan kerinduan. Tidak akan melepaskannya barang sesekon pun!

Namun, fakta ia tidak disambut oleh gadis bergigi kelinci terpampang jelas. Kecewa, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap positif. Taehyung berinisiatif menanyakan lokasi acara pada bagian informasi lalu melenggang ke arah yang di sebut orang tadi.

Ternyata tempat di mana acara diadakan itu sudah ramai; baik itu pasien, dokter, suster, maupun penjenguk; karena acara memang telah dimulai. Sedari tadi kelereng lelehan cokelat mengedar ke setiap sudut. Akan tetapi, ia tak kunjung jua menemukan si gadis. Sampai—

" _Itu dia Kim Taehyung-ssi, pianis muda paling berbakat abad ini!"_ suara yang kentara diperbesar dengan penguat serta merta menuai perhatian si pemilik nama. _"Kim Taehyung-ssi, dimohon naik ke atas panggung."_

Saat _itu_ , ia melangkahkan tungkainya. Ia lantas membungkuk hormat tatkala sudah berada di atas sana yang lalu dihadiahi tepuk tangan meriah dari semua hadirin.

" _Terima kasih atas kedatangannya, Kim Taehyung-ssi,"_ Sang pembawa acara mencondongkan diri kemudian mengisik, _"Jeon Jungkook-ssi akan segera datang. Katanya, kau bisa mulai terlebih dahulu."_

Taehyung mengangguk formal. Apa begitu kentara ia tengah menunggu-nunggu seseorang? _Sepertinya._ Ia lekas menduduki kursi di depan _Grand Piano_ , mulai memainkan lagu yang kala _itu_ ia sembahkan kepada Jeon Jungkook, tetapi langsung dihentikan.

 _Lagi-lagi_ , kejadian _itu_ merangkai secercah senyuman yang sempat hilang.

Meskipun demikian, senyum tersebut tidak bertahan lama. Pupil tajamnya seketika mengecil kala menangkap sesosok gadis yang ia tunggu terduduk lemah pada sebuah kursi yang telah menjadi _kendaraan_ tetapnya sekarang. Gadis itu terlihat sangat pucat, tapi tidak dengan pancaran mata dan senyuman mengkilaunya _._

Jari-jari Kim Taehyung lantas menegang, ia ingin berlari merengkuh tubuh ringkih si gadis. Namun, urung karena sebuah gelengan dan seulas senyum dengan tangan menengadah seakan menyuruh sang lawan untuk menuntaskan permainannya.

 _Berhenti tersenyum, idiot!_ umpatnya dalam hati. Tidak terasa matanya berembun, mengaburkan _tuts-tuts_ yang menjadi teman lebih dari setengah usianya. Dalam satu tarikan napas, Kim Taehyung kembali memulai aktraksi jari-jarinya. Tetapi dengan alunan berbeda dari yang ia mainkan tadi.

Ia memainkan _Tristesse_ milik _Chopin._ Sama seperti yang Jeon Jungkook mainkan masa _ **itu**_ _._ Tanpa ia sadari, ia memainkannya sepenuh hati hingga membuat air mata itu tidak dapat lagi dibendung. _Persetan dengan orang-orang yang melihat!_

.

.

.

Semua makhluk di kamar putih itu telah keluar, menyisakan dua sosok berbeda hormon berselimutkan aura canggung.

" _Permainanmu tadi berasa, ya. Hm, ini baru cocok mendapatkan mendali!"_

Ekor mata tajam Taehyung memincing. Terkunci ke arah huruf bertuliskan _'Jeon Jungkook'_ dan _'Leukimia'_ yang mengiringi. Taehyung menahan getaran tubuhnya dengan menggigit bibir. _"Sejak kapan kau mendapat penyakit sialan ini?"_

Taehyung menatap lurus pada bola mata bulat yang sekarang sedikit menyayu. Gadis itu duduk membatu di kursi rodanya. Mungkin dulu ia adalah pemanjat pohon yang handal. Mungkin dulu ia adalah gadis yang tanpa ada rasa takut, melumpuhkan seorang pemuda bersenjata hingga ia berhasil mendapat luka tembakan di telapak tangan. Mungkin dulu ia adalah junior yang dengan berani melawan senior kelebihan hormon. Tapi _sekarang,_ _itu_ semua tidak ada artinya lagi. _"Aku tanya, sejak kapan kau mendapat penyakit sialan ini?!"_ ia telah meninggikan suaranya beberapa oktaf.

" _Sudah lama,"_ jawab Jungkook melirih, suaranya bahkan sudah seperti bisikan.

" _KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEBERITAHUKU?!"_

" _DAN MEMBIARKANMU MENGASIHANIKU? JANGAN TOLOL!"_ Jungkook menggunakan segenap tenaga yang ada untuk berseru, tapi berimbas buruk pada kinerja pernapasnya.

Sekelebat ingatan betapa seringnya hidung si gadis mengucurkan darah, yang selalu dialihkan si gadis dengan berbagai alasan dan dengan idiotnya, Taehyung mempercayai itu semua tanpa menaruh curiga sedikitpun.

Taehyung bersimpuh di hadapan Jungkook, ia menangkup wajah yang dulunya berisi _sekarang_ menirus. Bahkan tulang leher Jungkook pun terpahat jelas, mempertegas keadaan si gadis saat _ini_.

" _Aku tidak ingin memiliki seorang teman dari hasil pengasihanan, maka dari itu aku tak pernah jujur kepada semua orang tentang keadaanku. Kau ingat, kenapa aku sering tidak hadir dalam kegiatan organisasi itu? Atau aku berkata, aku sibuk? Atau aku tak mengabarimu lagi? Ya, karena semua ini. Kutanya, siapa yang ingin mendapatkan kemalangan seperti ini? Siapa, hah? Jika ada, aku akan melimpahkan semua padanya. Kau tahu, sebelumnya aku ingin menyerah saja dan sesegera mungkin meninggalkan dunia kejam ini. Tapi, tapi, ketika aku menyadari pemikiranku salah, semua sudah terlambat. A—"_

" _Apa kau bisa sembuh?"_ Taehyung memotong, hanya patah tersebut yang terucap. Ia menatap Jungkook penuh keyakinan dan kasih sayang.

" _Tadinya kupikir tidak,"_ Jungkook membalas tangkupan Taehyung. Mengelus kulit pipi mulus yang sempat terjamah air mata. Taehyung merengut. _"Tapi kalau ada kau di sisiku, sepertinya bisa,"_

Keduanya mempertontonkan senyum khas masing-masing. Bagi Taehyung, senyum Jungkook masa _itu_ sangatlah manis. Lantas si pemuda sedikit bangkit lalu menarik sang gadis dalam pelukan berjuta afeksinya.

" _Kau harus berjanji, kau harus tetap hidup."_

" _Iya."_

 _Begitulah janji_ si gadis. Akan tetapi _, lagi-lagi,_ kenyataan pahit menghantamnya bertubi-tubi.

Setelah hari _itu,_ Jeon Jungkook kembali ambruk dan mengalami penurunan drastis berkali-kali. Akibatnya Kim Taehyung yang jarang bersimpuh, sekarang lebih sering bersimpuh. Meminta permohonan agar gadis-nya bisa hidup lebih lama bersamanya. Dan _saat itu_ tiba, ia berjanji akan selalu menjaganya.

Namun, Yang Kuasa seolah menulikan telinga dan menutup mata. Sang gadis makin sering menyembunyikan netra indahnya dan makin tenggelam dalam keadaan paling teruk. Hingga Kim Taehyung sadar, jika senyum paling manis Jeon Jungkook hari _itu_ merupakan senyum terakhirnya.

* * *

-ooOoo-

* * *

Saat _itu_ hari kamis di musim gugur yang sedikit menggelap mewakili keadaan yang tidak kalah gelap, seorang pemuda berlutut di samping sebuah gundukan yang masih hangat sebab baru dibentuk. Matanya merah padam dan memancarkan kekosongan. Bahkan ia sudah menolak tegas semua ajakan orang-orang yang menyuruhnya untuk pulang dengan berkata, _"Aku akan pulang nanti."_

" _Tae—"_

" _Tolong!"_

Kelereng cokelat gelapnya menatap gundukan itu lamat-lamat. _Cukup!_ Kim Taehyung tidak tahan lagi!

Ia mulai menyerapah, karena Jeon Jungkook pergi tanpa pamit. Ia memaki, karena Jeon Jungkook mengingkari janji. Ia menangis, karena Jeon Jungkook pergi tanpa mengembalikan hatinya lagi.

* * *

Ia hampir tergelak, jika mengingat betapa tolol dan mengerikan keadaannya hari _**itu**_ , juga beberapa bulan _**setelahnya**_. Dan dengan mudahnya Jung Hoseok berkata, ' _Sejak kapan penampilanmu tidak oke?'_

 _Cih._

Tapi untung saja setelah masa kelamnya yang mengerikan, ia lantas mendapat pencerahan dari sebuah surat berwarna biru laut yang bertuliskan;

 _ **Hiduplah bahagia, meski aku sudah tidak beraga.**_

 _ **Kau tahu, kita tak pernah mengucapkannya, tapi kali ini aku akan berbaik hati untuk mengalah.**_

 _ **Jadi, berbanggalah!**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung. Seumur hidupku.**_

 _ **-Jeon Jungkook-**_

Yang ia jadikan pegangan untuk menjalani hidup ke depannya.

" _Ya_ ,Kim Taehyung! Kenapa kau melamun? Sekarang giliranmu," Suara nyaring Jung Hoseok menyadarkan dari kegiatan kenang-mengenangnya. "Oh," Taehyung menepuk sayang saku jas yang menyembunyikan secarik kertas biru yang mulai pudar kemudian ia mengulas senyum tulus.

Besok, tolong ingatkan dia untuk kembali bersimpuh meminta maaf atas segala serapah serta makian kala _**itu**_ , dan mengatakan, bahwa ia sangat merindu pada si gadis yang telah berbahagia di rumah abadinya.

* * *

 **-The End-**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Karya lama, baru keposting. Inspirasinya saat liat poster LY Joko rilis wkwk.

Hadeh, maafkan tentang lagu-lagunya, saya tydack becus.

Udah baca jan lupa mampirr yawssssss. Dahhh!


End file.
